


you shine when we're alone

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [24]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dress Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I like this color green,” Jade is saying, gazing mournfully down at a distractingly bright lime green skirt. Kanaya pats her shoulder hesitantly. “In that case, it is most unfortunate that the shade does not seem to like you,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shine when we're alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'socks/boots'. I, uh, seem to have included the socks but not the boots. Oh well.

“Jade, I believe this fabric to be more suited to your complexion,” Kanaya says, offering Jade something long and slinky. You’re mostly sure that it’s a dress, but with Kanaya, you never know. It could be just what it looks like—just fabric that Kanaya may or may not turn into a dress. Jade lets out a squeaky sound when she sees it, snatching it out of Kanaya’s hands and holding it up to herself and—yes, it’s most certainly a dress—black with a pattern an earthy shade of green down the length of it.  
  
You know next to nothing about fabric, just that Kanaya has been plying you with strange garments since you met her face-to-face for the first time and she’d bitten her lip, declaring orange to ‘not be her color.’  
  
For the most part, you tolerate her dressing you, because the outfits do look wonderful. That doesn’t mean you care all that much. You would wear your god-tier pajamas at all times if it didn’t make Kanaya adopt a pinched, almost pained expression.  
  
You shift on your bed, watching as they discuss fabric and colors. For her part, Jade is animated, gesturing wildly while Kanaya smiles at her placidly, offering calm suggestions most of the time and noises of derision when Jade comes up with something too gaudy.  
  
Your favorite part about these get togethers are, oddly enough, the socks. You’re fond of socks—warm striped ones that go up to your knees or elaborately patterned socks that Kanaya slides up your ankles, her cheeks flushed green. You watch them dither about, playing with the assortment of socks that Kanaya had set in front of you earlier. Luckily, Kanaya does know that you prefer the socks to all the other clothes she brings, so mostly she leaves you alone about it until Jade leaves.  
  
“But I like this color green,” Jade is saying, gazing mournfully down at a distractingly bright lime green skirt.  
  
Kanaya pats her shoulder hesitantly. “In that case, it is most unfortunate that the shade does not seem to like you,” she says gently.  
  
You smile when Kanaya sends you a faintly alarmed look as Jade starts to sniffle. Fortunately for you, these visits aren’t entirely a waste. Kanaya is absolutely delectable when she’s flustered and since Jade is prone to sniffling until Kanaya, flinchingly, tells her that really, the color is probably just fine to most people, she’s flustered quite often.  
  
After Jade has left, you let the corners of your lip curl into the faintest hint of a smirk as Kanaya dejectedly drops onto the farthest corner of the bed. “I don’t understand,” she sighs, and you chuckle.  
  
“I don’t believe that most people understand Jade,” you tell her simply, shrugging. Your smirk goes wicked at the edges, and you grasp Kanaya’s hand in your own, dragging her closer to you. “Now that she’s gone though, I believe we should make the most of this time that we seem to have to ourselves,” you breathe, dragging her in to meet you.


End file.
